Traditionally ceiling fans have a feedback noise known as hum. Switching devices which reduce or eliminate the hum are generally limited in their selection of speeds and lack a smooth feeling action that provides a good tactile feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,971 (Hakkarainen et al.) entitled MULTI-POSITION WALL MOUNTABLE CONTROL SWITCH WITH TACTILE FEEDBACK LINEAR ACTUATOR discloses a linear slide switch that uses a wheel having a conductive axle. The positions of the switch are determined by a series of detents, one for each switch position. The wheel breaks contact when between detents and makes contact when seated within a detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,565 (Rose) entitled BCD SLIDE-SWITCH discloses a switch housing carriage with contact projections that make contact between contact strips on a base portion. The carriage is supported by two balls on either end of a transverse spring. The positions of the switch are determined by a series of detents in the side wall of the base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,103 (Hanna) entitled QUIET FAN SPEED CONTROL WITH LINEAR ADJUSTMENT ACTUATOR discloses a linear slide switch that is positionable at each of four discrete positions to connect various capacitances in series with a fan motor. Detents in an actuator engaging the slide switch urge the switch into each of the four positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,419 (Takano) entitled LEVER SWITCH discloses a lever switch that has a movable contact piece at one end of the operating lever that moves between two positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,150 (Holston et al.) entitled SPEED CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ELECTRIC MOTOR discloses a capacitor interconnected in series with one of several main windings of a motor. A multi-position switch permits serially connecting the capacitor to the main windings to operate the motor at less than its normal operating speed.